


New Sensations

by mysterixn



Series: Metal Hands [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators, it's porn guys, robopuss, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji learns about a function he didn't know Zenyatta had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> i know some people consider genyatta really pure and fluffy, but hell, there's gotta be some robopuss porn /sometimes/  
> i use the word clit in this fic once jsyk!

Zenyatta appreciated beauty, in all its many forms. Omnics were beautiful, being as they were of a like race and possessing the same parts as he. He appreciated the beauty of man, of their desire to build and transform the world. Nature was one of his favorite things to appreciate; the birds, the trees, the glowing sunset. Everything about it was pristine and beautiful.

But _this_. This had to be his favorite thing to appreciate.

Genji underneath him, visor off and showing his blushing face, vents hissing as they expelled steam, as Zenyatta’s hands traveled over Genji’s body, searching, touching.

Genji made a small keening noise as Zenyatta briefly touched one of the wires exposed by the removal of paneling in his arm, and Zenyatta chuckled, sliding his fingers over it again and getting a similar response.

“Ah-- master, _please_ , stop teasing… I want you…”

Zenyatta couldn’t ever resist his pupil. His beautiful, intelligent student. He could tease a little, though. “Hm? What do you want me to do?” he asked as he toyed with another of Genji’s wires.

Genji whined needily. “Please, master… touch me more, please, I want to feel you, touch meeee…” Genji trailed off as Zenyatta slid his hands over the junction between Genji’s thighs and hips and over the metal of his crotch.

“Do you want me to touch you here?”

“ _Yes._ ” Genji’s voice was rough and low, and it… _did_ things to Zenyatta. He decided to relent, and his fingers found the button that would slide back the metal coverings. He pressed it, and the hiss of steam preceded the sliding and rearranging of panels, uncovering and folding back into the armor. But whereas Zenyatta expected to see a silicone (or perhaps flesh) cock, what he got was completely different.

There was a small silicone nub above Genji’s slit, and his lips parted oh-so-lovely under Zenyatta’s fingers as he spread them apart to get a look at the modification. There was a fine green mesh lining the inside of Genji’s pussy, and a bright green fluid had already started to drip onto the sheet below him.

Zenyatta made a soft sound of surprise. “I was not expecting this, my sparrow,” Zenyatta commented, and through his arousal Genji smiled.

“I was unaware I would ever surprise you, master.” Genji sounded pleased with himself.

“Don’t get too confident, Genji,” Zenyatta warned, then trailed his fingers over the small nub. Genji gasped, his hips canting up slightly, urging Zenyatta to do it again.

Zenyatta ignored the silent plea, instead sliding his fingers between Genji’s labia to rub at his slit. “Oh, I am going to have _so_ much fun with you,” Zenyatta said quietly.

* * *

 Genji’s back arched as two of Zenyatta’s fingers slid into him again, twisting and scissoring inside him. Genji had already come once, and now a steady stream of green lubricant flowed out of his slit and onto Zenyatta’s fingers. Zenyatta briefly wondered what it tasted like, but it was hard to concentrate on anything else but the panting and writhing body beneath him.

Zenyatta figured it was finally time to have some fun with Genji. Keeping his fingers inside of Genji, he moved his other arm and pressed a small button above his wrist.

Genji’s eyes widened, and he gasped in surprise and clutched at the sheets as Zenyatta’s fingers started vibrating inside of him. Zenyatta made a sound of approval, and added a third finger, feeling the fine mesh lining the inside, enjoying watching Genji come apart. “I told you I would have fun with you, my student,” Zenyatta said, and that must’ve done it for Genji because he was coming again, spilling neon green over Zenyatta’s hand.

Zenyatta didn’t remove his fingers, instead moving his vibrating thumb over Genji’s now-sensitive clit, pressing and rubbing. Genji keened, high-pitched and loud as the stimulation continued relentlessly. Zenyatta’s other hand wandered over Genji’s body, pinching at exposed wiring and heightening the pleasure. Genji shook underneath him, mouth open and his hips twisting, trying to get away, yet creep closer. “One more,” Zenyatta coaxed, moving his fingers inside Genji, and Genji whimpered. “Once more, my sparrow. You can do it.”

A few more seconds of pleasure, and then Genji was gone, coming hard with a cry of “Zenyatta!” More neon green juice slid out of Genji’s abused slit as Zenyatta withdrew his hand, turning off the vibrating function in his arm. Genji lay there for a minute, coming down from the high of orgasm while Zenyatta lay next to him, stroking his arm softly with his non-sticky hand.

“You… you haven’t come yet, have you, master,” Genji noted, and Zenyatta shook his head.

“I have not, but that can wa--”

“No,” Genji said, rolling over to sit on top of Zenyatta, straddling his hips. “I want to do it now. I want you to feel this pleasure, Zenyatta, want you to know what it’s like…”

Zenyatta chuckled as Genji lovingly ran his hands over the omnic’s body. “Oh, my dear student,” he said. “It’s not like I haven’t done this myself. Rather frequently, I might add.”

Genji’s eyes widened, and his wandering hands stilled. “ _How,_ ” was all that Genji managed to get out, and Zenyatta was pleased that he had caused such loss of words in his student.

“Would you like me to show you?” Zenyatta asked, and it was almost comical how fast Genji slid off of Zenyatta’s lap and positioned himself in front of his master. He didn’t seem to care that he was still dirty from previously, his pussy still covered in his green lubricant as he watched Zenyatta with eager eyes. Zenyatta chuckled, then moved his still slightly dripping hand to the group of wires at his neck, letting out an earnest moan as pleasure spiked through him simply for Genji’s benefit.

Genji’s eyes watched his every movement, and when Zenyatta reached the patch of wires at his back, Genji leaned over and started touching Zenyatta as well, hesitantly at first. Zenyatta would’ve smiled, had he the capability. “You will not break me, my sparrow.”

Genji grinned down at him, and Zenyatta felt a flash go through him at the eager, confident look there. “I know that, master.” Genji simply watched until Zenyatta’s fingers disappeared into the tangle of wires at his back, and then he reached over and pressed the button above his wrist.

Zenyatta let out an uncontrollable moan as his fingers vibrated amongst the group of wires. He’d done this before numerous times, but this felt… _different._ Here, with his fingers covered in lubricant from Genji’s pussy, his fingers vibrating among his wires, and with Genji in front of him, touching him, encouraging him. Zenyatta almost couldn’t believe it all.

Genji’s fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive wire on his side, and Zenyatta gasped as orgasm ran through him, his back arching and his lights flaring white hot. He shouted Genji’s name, while Genji watched him, running his fingers carefully over other exposed wirings until Zenyatta was feeling overstimulated and mildly uncomfortable. Genji helpfully leaned in and deactivated the vibrating function, and Zenyatta removed his fingers and collapsed against the sheets, where Genji snuggled up beside him.

“You know you are still dirty, right?” Zenyatta asked when he had regained control over his voice box. Genji made a small humming noise and just relaxed even more against him, which Zenyatta took to be an “I don’t care.” Zenyatta laughed lightly. “For now we can rest, my sparrow.”

Genji pressed a kiss to his faceplate before he rested his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder tiredly, and Zenyatta felt at peace.


End file.
